


Pearls and Business Suits

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: This was brought on by the fact that a lot of people think of gender as a sort of label, that were supposed to fit into one category or the other. Whatever happened to 'be who you are?'





	Pearls and Business Suits

This was brought on by the fact that a lot of people think of gender as a sort of label, that were supposed to fit into one category or the other. Whatever happened to 'be who you are?'

Crossdressing! Kaien Cross

There was something about walking around Nordstrom's and seeing their beautiful - yet simple - dresses that calmed Kaien down. Being someone that had never fit into a specific label ( emotional yet serious, retired vampire hunter yet fathers a vampire) he had grown to love the expensive outfits he could find here. Even if he didn't really wear any of them out.

Sure he wore them under his robe, but Kaien was sure none of his students - or anyone at Cross Academy - knew of his penchant for cross dressing, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could.

Kaien knew that with his long golden brown hair and amber eyes he could pull off the whole look successfully, but it was still that nagging fear in the back of his mind that he would be looked at weirdly if anyone saw him in a dress. So for now he kept silent about the outfits - and the extravagant amount of money he spent on them, only talking about them when he was by himself wrapped in his typical overcoat-

"Kaien...?" An inquisitive voice spoke up and Kaien tensed, his fair face flushing with sudden embarrassment. How could someone who was about six feet tall wasn't exactly the quietest person - thanks to his Western style shoes - sneak up on him like that? And of course it was none other than Toga Yagari, the respected vampire hunter who enjoyed ribbing Kaien about his horrible cooking skills....

"Funny to catch you here." The simple statement that fell from Toga's mouth only served to further the embarrassment that Kaien was feeling, and he kept his back turned to the surprised hunter as he tried to hide his burning face from Toga's line of sight. It didn't work, however, when Toga stepped in front of him. Shrinking farther into himself, Kaien began to put the few dresses - and the one suit - back on the rack, biting his lip as he waited for them to come.

The laughter. The endless teasing. All things Kaien had dealt with when he'd first worn an outfit like this, the reason why he'd vowed to keep silent about his clothing preferences, choosing to seem boring instead of rumor worthy. But none of that happened, and Kaien slowly raised his face up to meet Toga's one blue eye, no longer as scared as he had been before. 

"You wouldn't be caught dead here, would you?" Kaien asked, his tone coming out more bitter than he expected, and he winced as he saw Toga's eye widen in surprise. Great.....just blurt it all out, a voice asked, and Kaien balled his right hand into a fist and then relaxed. 

"Especially with me."

"Kaien, since when have I really cared about what you've worn?" Toga laughed, though he still felt bad about his earlier statement - it was obvious Kaien was afraid of being caught, and his earlier careless statement had just worsened it. 

 

((TBC))


End file.
